1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional puzzle and, more particularly pertains to a puzzle game wherein outer surface pieces are circumferentially movable relative to an inner core. The pieces have indicia applied thereto in order to designate relative positions of the pieces to thereby indicate the various arrangements thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Numerous types of three-dimensional puzzles have become well known throughout the world. One such puzzle sold by Ideal Toy Corporation under the trademark "Rubik's Cube", and disclosed in Hungarian Pat. No. 170062, is of a three-dimensional puzzle in the shape of a "3-by-3" cube. The cube consists of six sides, each side consisting of a 3 by 3 matrix of sub-cubes or cubies, which are aligned in columns and rows. A grouping of cubes can be rotated about the X, Y, or Z axes of the cube. In this manner a puzzler can move the cubies into any desired position.